Meeting Others
by starsinjars
Summary: Did you know? Neku's gonna appear in 3D! It's official! Appearing in Traverse Town, Sora finds him while looking for Riku. This is my take on the scene, as Sora meets Neku while searching for Shiki on this Day of the Reaper's Game.


_Traverse Town… Man does this bring back memories._

Sora smiled at the happy times that he had here on his first ever world on his journey to find his friends. Meeting Donald and Goofy and forming a team together, meeting Leon and Yuffie who explained somewhat everything that he needed to know, Aerith, Cid…

This place was a happy place.

He recalls not being able to come back during his last adventure, with that whole Organization XIII and nobodies fiasco, but it was nice to come back on this new one.

_But first, gotta find Riku!_

No matter how badly he wanted to see his friends - if any were still here instead of Radiant Garden, now that he thought about it - he had to find Riku first. They were actually together for this adventure, and no way was he gonna lose him during this one!

He dashed past the Accessory, Gummy, and Synthesis Shoppe, as well as Pinocchio and Geppetto's home, and whizzed to the Second District.

Instead of finding silver, he found orange.

_Whoa, I've never see this person before!_

Sora halted in his place, eyes wide as he watched him look around. The new visitor to the town, looked at his hand and Sora could have sworn he muttered, "Running out of time… Where is she?" in an annoyed tone.

_Sorry, Riku. I have to help him first. _"Hey, do you need any help?"

The stranger turned around at the sound of Sora' voice, eyes darkening and frowning as he looked over the chocolate haired boy, who smiling at him as he took in the features of the orange haired boy.

"… Were you talking to me?" He asked, sounding even more annoyed.

Tall and slender, with spiky orange hair with blue eyes seemed to have captured Sora in his gaze as he couldn't look away. He had bluish-purple headphones on his ears - Sora mildly wondered how he could have heard him ask, since he wasn't speaking that loudly over the music, which he could now faintly hear. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar with bluish-purple stripe outlined with gold going down the middle and white shorts held up by a loose fitting belt. Sora spotted a sweatband on his left arm, and matching black shoes with a blue/purple stripe outlined in gold, similar to the color and style of his shirt.

Sora blinked as he tried to focus. "Wait… do I know you?"

"… I don't know you, so I doubt it." The kid shrugged, checking his phone again before moving to leave.

"My name's Sora, what's yours?" He asked as he moved a little closer to the spiky orange boy, who was moving slightly away, eyes dashing to his phone before looking back at Sora with even more of a frown than before.

"… Why should I give you mine? Common courtesy? I didn't ask for you to introduce yourself. Did you expect a name in return?" He started to walk away, taking another glance at his hand before putting it in his pocket.

Sora couldn't just let him leave without knowing his name. "Wait!" The boy slowed in his movements, sighed, then walked back to Sora.

"Suppose I might as well." He muttered. "Name's Sakuraba Neku. I'm looking for my friend, Misaki Shiki. Have you seen her? Red hair, grey eyes, a hat, for some reason that I don't understand, has a black cat plushie?" Neku sighed before taking another glance at his hand he took out of his pocket. Sora's eyes widened as he saw some sort of timer counting down, seconds passing by as Neku groaned irritably as he watched the numbers tick down as well.

Sora's revelation suddenly came forward as he had a sharp intake of breath and grabbed Neku's shoulders and narrowed in on his face.

"Oh my god… don't tell me I have another one." Sora groaned. Neku got out of his grip, eyes glaring.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Neku slapped him away, eyes stabbing the keyblade hero, who was shaking his head.

"I can't believe I have another one." He said, still shaking his head. "Hey, did you know Roxas too?" Sora asked, Neku frowning at him as he wacked himself in the head some more. Instead of answering, he started to walk away without another glance at the key bearer.

"Can't believe I even bothered to try… Idiot." Sora heard him mutter.

"Wait!" He ran after him and grabbed Neku's shoulder, who quickly jerked it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Neku exploded as Sora narrowed his eyes at him. Neku growled at him, wanting to leave but at the same time was held in place by the knowing look in Sora' eyes.

"We look too much alike… you must be one of my nobodies, aren't you?" Sora asked, eyes having a knowing look in his eyes that irked the headphone kid.

Neku blinked a couple of times as he did a double-take. "Your nobody?" He gave a harsh laugh. "Never heard that one before. Listen hear, kid," Neku narrowed his own eyes at Sora as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to him that Sora could feel his breath on his face. "Don't you even _think _of touching me ever again." He pushed him back, cursing under his breath.

"Never again will I follow Shiki's stupid advice..." He sighed before taking off, heading for the Third District.

"Wait!" But this time Neku didn't stop, and left the 'key' with his assumptions, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I have another one..." Sora sighed.

_I wonder how Roxas' doing. _

Sora shook his head. What's done is done. He couldn't help Roxas now. He practically ruined Roxas' life, and he could still occasionally feel a slight twinge of pain from Roxas' side of his heart - from the loneliness and pain that he caused him because of his destiny.

But this time he wasn't gonna let this happen to Neku. He doesn't know what happened to him, but he was just _oozing_ loneliness and pain already! At least with Roxas he had Axel, Naminé and, to some extent, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They helped him hold it together. From his tone of voice, Neku didn't like this Shiki character. Did he have any other friends? He didn't want what happened to Roxas to happened to another.

Sora slapped himself. What was he doing? He was letting his other nobody run off, wasting time!

_Maybe I'll meet up with Riku along the way, but first I gotta help Neku and find this Shiki! Red hair… Kairi's nobody as well? When did we get all these other nobodies? Does Riku have one? Maybe she could help me! Neku first, Riku second. _

Sora dashed off after Neku, following him into the Third District, Riku now his second priority as his desire to save out his other other overweighing his friend on this new adventure.


End file.
